According To You
by ShadowFacade
Summary: "He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you" -Mikan Sakura. Song-fic, one-shot.


Hey** guys! So I'm having a bit of writer's block on Don't Look Back, so I made this so you guys could have something to read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA or this song, the person who wrote it is named Orianthi. Check her out! :D**

* * *

Mikan sighed as she went through her normal routine of her everyday life.

She tripped in front of her boyfriend Natsume (as of a year now).

She got hit by the Baka Gun by her "best friend" Hotaru Imai.

And continued the whole day acting like a complete ditz.

Mikan only acted this way to make her friends happy, so she wouldn't have to see them sad. But sometimes she really, really hated it.

But this day was the day it would all be over.

* * *

Mikan skipped happily into class. "Ohayo, everyone!" She said cheerfully. She heard them all mutter a "Hi, Sakura" as they turned back to what they were doing.

Mikan scoffed mentally. "I'm doing this for all you shitty people." She wanted to say, but of course, she couldn't.

As Mikan sat down, she noticed that Natsume wasn't in his seat.

As she looked out the window, she noticed him outside, doing something that completely knocked the wind out of her.

He was trying to set the Sakura tree on fire.

* * *

"Natsume! What are you doing!" Mikan panted as she ran to him. "Why are you setting out tree on fire?!" she said as she turned him around to try and knock sense into him.

She gasped.

His eyes were even darker than usual and he had that cold look on his face.

"Natsume..?"

"Get away from me, you ugly stupid whore."

Mikan looked at him, completely stupified at what her boyfriend was .

"What? Can't beleive your boyfriend said that to you?" He sneered, "I don't ever want to look at your stupid face again, hoe. There goes our precious memories, I hope you go down with them."

And he burnt the Sakura tree to ashes.

And walked away after spitting on her.

* * *

Mikan had walked back to her room, dazed. "What went wrong?" was all that was playing in her head.

"But for once I feel...happy. I don't have to act like I love him, not anymore" She grinned.

"I'm free." She whispered over and over again. She started laughing a true laugh.

But as she remembered everything Natsume had said, it still broke her on the inside.

He was her first boyfriend after all.

It always hurts.

"Tomorrow...I show the real me." She thought as she locked her fake smiles up and went to bed that night.

* * *

Hotaru Imai was genuinely confused.

As she looked at the clock, she noticed it was half an hour after original class time. Mikan would always make it 15 minutes late, but never THIS late.

Hotaru pondered for a few minutes, but thought to herself, "I don't care about that baka anyway.".

* * *

Narumi made his way through the classroom, showing what looked like a happy smile but with a hint of sadness in it.

"Class, the ESP has allowed a special singer to sing her song for us in the school gym! Please everyone make your way there."

As he left the class, he thought, "The moment has arrived.".

* * *

Everyone made their way to the school gym, which weirdly had a stage in it. The students had always wondered what it was for, but the teachers had always said it was just in case they had to preform plays or anything of the sort.

Everyone got settled down as Narumi announced, "Our singer today is someone you guys probably already know, but she has chosen for you guys to recognize her instead. Please welcome, Missing Sakuras."

A girl stepped on stage with a punk guitar in her hands.

Everyone gasped.

Natsume stared calmly.

Hotaru freezed for a moment.

The girl was Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Mikan stared at everyone with her now cold hazel eyes. "The song I will be singing for you guys is an original called According To You. It's directed to a group of people, but mostly a main special someone."

She stared directly at Natsume.

She started playing her guitar (**it's better if you listen while you read B) watch?v=Pu1aQvm5MrU)**

_According to you,_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

She looked at Natsume again.

_According to you,_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind. _

She looked at Hotaru.

_I'm a mess in a dress._

_Can't show up on time._

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you._

_According to you._

She looked one last time at her "friends" and "boyfriend".

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

Mikan smirked confidentily.

_According to him,_

_I'm funny, _

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it._

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

Mikan started smiling.

_According to you,_

_I'm boring, _

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me any place._

_According to you,_

_I suck at telling jokes._

Mikan laughed a little internally at that.

_Cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span._

_You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you._

_According to you!_

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it._

_So baby tell me what I got to lose,_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated. _

_Like I'm not hated,_

_Oh noo.._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

Mikan looked straight at the group this time.

_According to me,_

_You're stupid, _

_You're useless._

_You can't do anything right._

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it._

_Baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you (you, you)_

_According to you (you, you)_

Mikan softly played.

_According to you,_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

* * *

__Mikan finshed her song.

You couldn't hear a pin drop.

Everyone was shocked to the core.

Mikan cleared her throat "I'll be moving to Alice Academy England after this. See you guys, someday.".

And she walked away, humming her song.

* * *

**Was it bad? :O I thought it fit the fic perfectly but idk... reviews needed XD**


End file.
